


Я знаю, кто вы на самом деле

by Altra_Realta, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mentions of vampires, Minor Character Death (Rest assured he lived a long and happy life), Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, References to Bram Stoker's Dracula, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, cool old people, Кроули хорош с детьми, ПОВ третьего лица, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, клевые пожилые люди, недопонимание, отсылки к Дракуле Брэма Стокера, смерть второстепенного персонажа (будьте уверены он прожил долгую и счастливую жизнь), упоминаются вампиры, флафф и крэк, флафф и юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Вот уже пятьдесят лет Винни живет в этой квартире. За эти пятьдесят лет сосед сверху (некто по имени Эй Джей Кроули), похоже, не состарился ни на день, и Винни считает, что все очевидно.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Я знаю, кто вы на самом деле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know What You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718884) by [KillHitlerAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillHitlerAgain/pseuds/KillHitlerAgain). 



Винни переехала сюда, в Мэйфэр, сразу после войны. Тот, кого она больше жизни любила, был ранен, но, слава богу, вернулся живым и практически невредимым, разве что без левой ноги. Они дали друг другу слово пожениться без промедления — и так и сделали, а сразу после свили гнездышко, перебравшись эту квартиру. Винни было тогда девятнадцать, почти целых двадцать.

Они поселились на нижнем этаже. В здании была еще только одна квартира прямо над той, которую занимали она и Джордж. Сосед сверху был ненамного их старше — так он выглядел, но теперь-то Винни знала лучше! — и вроде бы жил один. Он был красив, ездил на хорошей машине, носил хорошую одежду, так что Винни какое-то время задавалась вопросом, почему же он не женат, пока однажды вечером, часов в одиннадцать, не заметила, как он возвращается домой с мужчиной с яркими светлыми волосами и ангельской красоты лицом, и не увидела, как следующим утром они ушли.

(Ангельская красота в данном случае была в самом деле ангельской, никаких метафор.)

За эти годы Винни немногое о соседе узнала, по крайней мере, за первое время. Ей было известно, что его зовут Эй Джей Кроули и он всегда носит темные очки и черную одежду. Сама для себя Винни придумала объяснение: что он на войне получил ранение в глаз, оттого и солнцезащитные очки надевает, даже когда они ему не нужны, а одевается так в знак траура по погибшему другу.

Но когда Брэдли, ее младший, пошел в школу, история Кроули начала сыпаться. А после того, как старшая, Джойс, покинула отчий дом и перебралась к своим, как она выразилась, старым подругам, Элис и Айви, Винни поняла, что логического объяснения вовсе нет.

Мистер Кроули остановил ее в коридоре примерно месяц спустя и поинтересовался, куда же пропала Джойс. Винни ответила и принялась сетовать — дети так быстро растут, не правда ли? И тогда осознала, что Кроули не изменился за эти годы совсем, в отличие от нее. Прошло почти двадцать лет, а он выглядел как человек не старше пятидесяти, а ведь ему должно было быть?.. Несколько лет назад Винни слышала, как Кроули со своим прекрасным другом вспоминали, где они оба были, когда Англия вступила в Первую Мировую войну... Винни, разумеется, не спрашивала, для подобного она была слишком вежлива, но не обдумать такое не могла.

Собственно, Винни мало общалась с соседом, что нельзя было сказать о ее дочери, Джойс. Сперва Винни пыталась ее убедить, что людей беспокоить невежливо, но потом мистер Кроули заверил, что всё в порядке и пусть Джойс с ним дружит, если ей хочется. Винни уступила и позволила Джойс надоедать. Единственное, что ее тревожило — Джойс каждый раз, возвращаясь от мистера Кроули, начинала вести себя как дурно воспитанная девчонка и становилась более падкой на неприятности.

Годы шли. Брэдли женился и переехал. Джойс сообщила матери, что ей нравятся не мужчины, а женщины. У Брэдли родился ребенок по имени Стивен. Айви сменила имя на Айра и известила, что отныне она мужчина и предпочитает, чтобы все ее тоже считали мужчиной. Джойс сказала, что и мужчины на самом деле ей нравятся, но женщины не делись никуда. А еще квартплата за все это время не выросла ни на пенни.

Лишь много позже, когда Джордж скончался во сне, Винни стала больше общаться с человеком — похожим на человека существом, кем оно там ни было — с тем, кто жил в квартире наверху. Само собой так получилось после похорон мужа: Винни была слишком подавлена, чтобы куда-либо выходить, а когда наконец после долго сидения в четырех стенах она выбралась за продуктами, то заметила, что мистер Кроули сидит в своей машине и разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Он увидел ее, положил трубку, опустил стекло, поприветствовал и спросил, как у неё дела. Винни все объяснила и прибавила, что сейчас она просто идет в магазин.

То, что произошло потом, было весьма неожиданно. На лице Кроули мелькнуло странное выражение, затем он с улыбкой предложил ей вернуться домой, а в магазин за нее он сходит и заплатить она сможет потом, нет проблем. Через час Кроули появился с бумажными пакетами, поставил их на кухонный стол, осмотрел кухню и неторопливо направился обратно в гостиную.

Винни занялась разборкой покупок. В одном пакете были полгаллона обезжиренного молока, связка коричневых бананов, емкость с каким-то заменителем масла и немного куриной печени, а в другом — буханка дешевого белого хлеба и банка овсяного печенья с изюмом. Все это было не то, что Винни купила бы, но она все равно осталась довольна. Как говорится, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят.

Закончив с продуктами, она прошла в гостиную. Гость восхищался обстановкой, Винни подошла к нему и улыбнулась.

— Огромное вам спасибо, мистер Кроу...

— Кроули, — перебил он. — Просто Кроули, никаких этих «мистеров». Это слишком официально.

— Что же... спасибо, Кроули. — Винни похлопала его по руке и проследила, куда он смотрит. Над диваном висела большая картина: змея в траве.

— Она вам нравится? Эта картина?

Кроули хмыкнул. Винни расценила это как «да» и продолжила:

— Мне тоже. Мой муж ее выбирал, он любил всяких змей, ящериц, лягушек... С детства. Когда он рос, у них в саду был пруд с лягушками, он заходил в воду и пытался поймать их, а мать ему говорила, что если он не остановится, превратится в одну их них... — Винни вздохнула и тихо усмехнулась про себя, вспомнив, что когда им было четырнадцать, Джордж подарил ей на День святого Валентина не цветок, а саламандру.

Кроули как будто собирался что-то сказать, но затем сосредоточился на комоде в другом конце комнаты. Там стояла всякая всячина, Кроули пошел туда, а Винни — за ним.

Среди прочего были: семейная фотография, небольшая фигурка из глины, которую Брэдли вылепил, когда был еще малышом, и семейная Библия.

Винни поняла, что Кроули смотрит на Библию. И при этом ему неуютно.

— Эта Библия освящена? — спросил Кроули, и этот вопрос, казалось, должен был прозвучать как: «Зачем кому-то понадобилось освящать Библию?»

— Да, да, конечно. — Позже Винни спросит себя, что бы Кроули мог на это ответить. — Мой племянник — священник, он освятил ее. Ах да, он ведь еще привез мне святой воды! Освящена самим Папой! Племянник ездил в Ватикан в апреле прошлого года, и где-то здесь...

Она потянулась к ящику, но Кроули остановил ее, схватив за запястье.

— Извините, — пробормотал он, — я вспомнил, у меня есть кое-какие дела. Позже увидимся, сайонара! — выходя из квартиры, он помахал Винни рукой и закрыл за собой дверь.

Примерно неделю спустя после этого странного случая Винни столкнулась с Кроули в холле и пригласила на чай. Ее беспокоило, что в прошлый раз она затронула неловкую тему — религию, и это смутило Кроули. Сперва он казался каким-то испуганным, но заглянув в дверной проем и обнаружив, что исчезла не только Библия — нигде в гостиной не было никаких религиозных символов, — Кроули пришёл в себя и зашел.

Через несколько минут Винни принесла с кухни чай и пару ломтиков бананового хлеба, который как раз приготовила на днях. Он хлеба Кроули отказался, но чай принял, и они разговорились.

После этого они регулярно встречались за чаем примерно раз в неделю. Винни всегда предлагала ему что-то новенькое, но Кроули не ел никогда, каждый раз отговариваясь, что не голоден или что сласти не его слабость. В основном болтали о всяком разном.

Поначалу казалось, что Кроули очень осторожен в словах и выбирает нейтральные темы, например, как живут его комнатные растения. Но в конце концов речь зашла о ком-то, кого он назвал «ангелочком». О том самом блондине, которого, как Винни предположила — и правильно предположила — она видела так много раз. А иногда, когда она предлагала вино вместо чая и Кроули становился слегка навеселе, его зубы казались острее обычного и он заговаривал о вещах, которые не несли бы особого смысла, если бы Винни не имела пытливый ум.

Например, однажды Кроули вспомнил, как впервые услышал Моцарта на концерте, и что никто никогда не мог играть его фортепианные пьесы так, как сам Вольфганг.

Сегодня Винни несла продукты и Кроули, как обычно, остановился помочь. Они отнесли пакеты и положили на кухонный стол, Кроули помогал раскладывать покупки, и Винни вдруг поняла, что он сейчас схватится за пакет, который она непременно должна была разобрать сама. В пакете лежал чеснок.

Винни переполошилась.

— Стойте! — завопила она и выхватила пакет, до которого Кроули практически уже дотянулся. — Вам же нельзя!

Кроули смущенно посмотрел на нее. Что было для него настолько опасным, что он не мог прикоснуться к нему, а она могла, очевидно?

Винни вздохнула и поняла: ей придется признаться, что она знает.

— Мой дорогой, я знаю... знаю, что вы не человек. Я живу здесь больше полувека, и вы не постарели ни на один день. А когда я увидела, как вы отреагировали на Библию... Ну... — Она взглянула на Кроули. — Все сходится одно к одному.

— Ага. — Кроули закрыл рот и хлопнул себя по бедрам. — Ну, полагаю, я должен был это предвидеть.

Он казался не настолько убитым этим известием, как Винни могла бы предположить.

Кроули засунул руки в карманы и постоял так с минуту, а потом оглянулся на Винни, которая все еще стояла и чего-то ждала.

— Так что, вас это не беспокоит? Я подумал, что, учитывая вашу религиозность, вам, возможно, не нравится, что я живу наверху. В прошлый раз, когда одна религиозная старушка поняла, кем я являюсь, все прошло не настолько гладко.

Это высказывание Винни задело.

— Что? Конечно, не беспокоит. Я люблю Бога, разумеется, но, знаете, он нас учит прощению. В том, кто вы есть, нет вашей вины?

Кроули усмехнулся. По какой-то причине — по какой именно, Винни не понимала — он находил все это забавным.

Спорить он, впрочем, не стал.

— Так что запрещенного в этом пакете? — Он говорил беззаботно, вообще не переживая, что он сверхъестественное существо. — Святую воду не продают в бакалейной лавке.

Винни со вздохом сунула руку в пакет и вытащила упаковку.

— Чеснок.

Выглядела она при этом неловко.

— Чт... чеснок? — Кроули зашипел, будто это было последнее, чего он в принципе ожидал от нее услышать. — Но... С чего вы взяли, что чеснок мне нельзя? Я даже люблю чеснок. Не то чтобы... я хочу сказать, ем я и самом деле не так уж и много, но, знаете... Периодически?..

Настала черед озадачиться Винни.

— Погодите, но как же? — пробормотала она, собираясь с мыслями. В книгах написано все, выходит, не так, а ей и в голову не пришло, что столько писателей ошибается? — Вы же вампир?

Кроули застыл, и Винни на мгновение перепугалась, что разозлила его своим заявлением, но секунду спустя по его лицу растеклась улыбка, а затем раздался истерический смех.

— Вы... Вы... — Кроули изо всех сил старался сдерживаться. — Вы считали, что я вампир? Чертов вампир? Вы ведь в самом буквальном смысле видели меня при свете дня!

— Я просто думала, что это миф! Нигде ведь не говорилось, что Дракула не может выходить на солнце? — Винни оправдывалась и совсем проигнорировала тот факт, что Кроули подтвердил: он кто-то, пусть и не тот, кто она думала.

Кроули успокоился и покашлял, прикрывшись рукой.

— Брэм Стокер никогда не встречал настоящего вампира. На самом деле это тоже был я. Вдохновение у него. Идиот верил в вампиров, но не поверил мне, когда я сказал ему, что я демон, — и он ухмыльнулся.

— Погодите... вы... — пробормотала Винни.

Догадавшись, что он ничего не объяснил толком, Кроули начал с начала.

— О да, извините. Я демон, меня зовут Кроули — про имя вы уже знаете. С моей работой вы тоже наверняка знакомы — знаете меня как змея, соблазнившего Еву, и как причину, почему трасса М25 такая хреновая... — Он приподнял солнцезащитные очки и высунул совершенно нечеловеческий язык в доказательство своего представления. — Я не вампир.

Винни смотрела на него с открытым ртом и ничего не отвечала.

— Вы же в курсе? Демон, падший ангел, адское пламя, сера? Проклятый во веки веков? — Кроули помахал ладонью перед ее лицом.

А потом его охватил неподдельный ужас.

— Погодите, постойте, вы же не собираетесь изгонять меня теперь, когда знаете правду? Потому что, во-первых, это мое настоящее тело, я не занял чье-то чужое, а во-вторых, святая вода сделает много больше, чем просто отправит меня прямо в ад, поэтому, если вы все же намерены, думаю, что мне сто...

— Нет-нет, нет, нет, нет. — Винни замотала головой и замахала перед собой руками. Она по-прежнему пребывала в шоке, но понемногу начинала смиряться с реальностью. — Все хорошо. Может, конечно, и не нормально, но вы составляете мне компанию, я это очень ценю, и перестать разговаривать с вами лишь потому, что вы демон, было бы грубо. Я лишь пытаюсь... осознать, насколько я ошибалась, считая вас... Ну, вы знаете. Я не настолько глупа, чтобы противиться очевидному и настаивать на своем, но я ведь была так уверена!..

Демон усмехнулся.

— Как я уже говорил, вы не первая, кто пришел к подобному выводу.

— Я рада, — улыбнулась Винни в ответ. — Не затруднит вас помочь мне с остальными продуктами?

Они смеялись, раскладывая покупки по местам. И вы, конечно, можете подумать: вот человеку, который только что узнал, что его сосед на протяжении доброго полувека на самом деле является демоном, стоит сильно обеспокоиться. Но если так разобраться, жизнь человеческая настолько странна, что подумаешь — демон. Демон и демон, особенно когда он такой приятный собеседник.


End file.
